


"He's not my friend.": A Jonnor Fanfic.

by Dustin3350



Series: Jonnor: Fill in the Blanks [1]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3836917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustin3350/pseuds/Dustin3350
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starts during s2e21 in the hospital. Jude's POV. The dialouge taken from the show is owned by Peter Paige, Bradley Bredwig & ABC Family. This is Part 1 of this new series that will fill in a few blanks. Let me know what you think!</p>
            </blockquote>





	"He's not my friend.": A Jonnor Fanfic.

I have been sitting outside Connor's hosiptal room for a good hour and a half. After I showed up here and Mr. Stevens told me that I wasn't allowed to see my best friend, I decided just to wait outside his room silently. The first hour was the worst. I had to overhear Mr. Stevens calling one of my moms but nothing could compare to seeing people walk past me and getting to go into their loved ones room. I wasn't able to get that because of Mr. Stevens.

I kept myself together emotionally. That was until I saw Lena start to walk towards me. She didn't even get to say a word before Mr. Stevens spoke, "I'm gonna go grab a cup of coffee and when I come back, he needs to be gone. Otherwise I'm gonna call security." The next thing I know Lena is crouching on the floor next to me.

She sighed and put her hand on my leg and said, "I know how hard this must be for you honey, I do. Losing a friend is one of the most painful things to go through. Mr. Stevens made it very clear tha-" I couldn't contain this secret anymore. I had to tell somebody. "He's not my friend." Lena's face puzzled. "Connor's not your friend?"...she asked me. I couldn't keep lying to her. Not after everything that Connor and I have been through. "There were no girls. In the tent on the camping trip. It was just us. We kissed and now we're like-" I hesitated. I didn't know what we were. Lena calmly spoke, "more than friends?" I wish I knew.

I've had all of these confusing feelings going on in my head for the past few months. I liked Connor a lot and I thought it was just a one-sided crush but then he kissed me on our camping trip. At the time I thought it was just Connor being curious until the pinky incident in the movies and the kiss in my room. I knew then that he was just as confused as I was. The second night Connor was in the hospital Taylor and her father went to visit him and apologize. When Taylor told me that she would give him a message, I never expected the one I got in return. I've looked at that message on my phone for the last few days. The one that I cant stop thinking about; _I told my dad im gay._

In the moment that Lena asked me that question. All the emotions that were boiling in my mind about Connor's revelation came out. "Connor. He told his dad." I couldn't help but break down. Tears started streaming down my face and all I could do was cry into Lena's shoulder as she held me. As my sobs started dying down, I heard Mr. Stevens start to approach us. Lena got up and walked toward him. Again I was left with my thoughts.

About 5 minutes later Lena and Mr. Stevens walked back toward me. Lena spoke softly, "Listen honey, Mr. Stevens has agreed to let you visit with Connor for a while. I'm gonna go. Monte called and said she needed to talk to me. I already called mom and she said she will be here in about 45 minutes to pick you up for Mariana's dance competition. Are you gonna be ok?" A smile crept across my face as I said, "Yes mama, I will be fine! Thank you and thank you, Mr. Stevens." Mr. Stevens had a look of defeat on his face. Whatever Lena said to him really made an impact. Mr. Stephens just nodded at me. I got up from the hospital floor and gave Lena the biggest hug as she kissed my forehead and said her goodbyes.

"Are you ready?" Mr. Stephen spoke as Lena was walking away. "Yes" I said softly. This what it. I get to see Connor. I was so nervous. Mr. Stevens slightly hesitated before opening the door, taking a deep breath. I took that moment to make sure that all the tears were cleared from my face. I didn't want Connor to see me like this.

The door creaked as Mr. Stevens walked in. The look on Connor's face was filled with sadness until he saw me closely behind his father.

 


End file.
